swgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dubrillian Royal Family
The Dubrillian Royal Family is the ruling class of the Royal Kingdom of Dubrillion and have been for over ten-thousand years. They were first founded on the Kingdom's capital: planet Dubrillion. Royal Dynasties Falvian Royal Dynasty (10,000 BBY - 5,510 BBY) - The Falvians were the first royal family of Dubrillion and started it all. The Falvians laid the foundation of what was to become of Dubrillion for thousands of years to come and built the Grand Palace. The Falvians established an absolute Monarchy under them and began a strict culture of isolationism and to reject much change. This dynasty had made it's citizens uneasy and rebellion was bound to begin. The planet's government trial and error was to begin for the next dynasty. Basior Royal Dynasty (5,510 BBY - 3,970 BBY) - Started in tuberlant times yet perhaps hailed as the greatest royal family but also the shortest lived. it was during the Basior reign that Parliament arose to give the people a say and where all large scale domestic wars were finally put to an end. Basiors were said to be warrior royalty as each are said to have fought some conflict in Dubrillion's history. Nonetheless the Basiors succeeded in solidifying the Dubrillion government's hold on the planet and the people's trust in it. Celine Royal Dynasty (3,970 BBY - ) - The Dynasty came into power after the Mandalorian Wars into a peaceful and solidified era of Dubrillion. With no wars or conflicts to hit Dubrillion until the era of the Galactic Empire, The Celines focused on solidifying the culture of Dubrillion and building it to become the most beautiful and grand planet in the outer rim. Much of the Dubrillion's sophisticated culture, very low poverty, and the more grander parts of every city can be thanked for the Celine's tireless work on the planet. Famous Royal Family Members The Falvians * Pontius Falvian - founder of Dubrillion. * Garl Falvian - began work on the Dubrillion Grand Palace * Nennon Falvian - finished the Dubrillion Grand Palace * Hydra Falvian - created and founded the holiest city: Azure City. * Tylo Falvian - opened Dubrillion borders to it's first immigrants The Basiors * Ignasius Basior - founder of the Basior dynasty. * Lial Basior - created and founded Basior City. * Farfellan Basior - established Parliament * Banastre Basior - ended the Piracy Age * Otto Basior - repelled the Sith Empire from conquering Dubrillion and led Dubrillion to a golden age while unifying the citizens and pirates. Hailed as greatest king. * Valhalla Basior - repelled rebel forces and conquered Destrillion. * Uthur Basior - defended Dubrillion against the Mandalorian and last of the Basiors. The Celines * Mikolai Celine - Republic hero for the Mandalorians Wars and founder of the Celine dynasty. Refined Dubrillion's culture. * Ricardo Celine - built cathedrals all over Dubrillion and brought piety back to the planet * Roberto Celine - finalized the Dubrillion educational system and worked to end poverty * Bernetta Celine - enlisted sculptors and crafters to add onto the beauty of every Dubrillion city * Fernando Celine - liberated Dubrillion from the tyrannical Galactic Empire * Raphael Celine - defended Dubrillion to the death against the Yuuzhan Vong. * Jean Celine - liberated Dubrillion from the Yuuzhan Vong * Henri Celine - defended Dubrillion to the death against the Sith. * Mariemaia Celine(Mannix) - first Dubrillian to lead the Republic Category:Families Category:Dubrillion